emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8128 (19th April 2018)
Plot Bob believes this could be his and Laurel's shot at happiness. At Dale View, Ross is terrified when he spots the blister packet of pills next to Moses with a pill less than there was before. He asks his son if he's eaten any on the pills but Moses says he hasn't. Ross is relieved to find the missing pill lying on the floor, and tells Moses they aren't sweets. Aaron and Robert visit Liv at the youth offenders institute but are concerned when Liv doesn't come into the visiting room with the other girls. Rhona calls round to Dale View and suggests to Ross that they have a chat over a coffee. Ross wants her to back off. Lachlan knows there's something wrong with Belle and inquires if she's struggling with the voices again. Belle claims she's fine but Lachlan knows better. Belle worries that not stopping Lisa from leaving will make Zak ill again. Bob is excited at the prospect of him and Laurel being together but Laurel questions if he's thought about their children. She believes Bob will end up getting bored of her like Brenda but Bob insists he's never been more serious in his life. He protests it's her he wants but Laurel states she doesn't want him. Whilst talking about songs for Brenda and Bob's wedding reception, Brenda calls Jessie and Marlon's drink a "date". Jessie clarifies to Marlon she only agreed to go for a drink as friends as she isn't looking for a relationship. Liv eventually appears in the visiting room after completing her school work. Aaron notes she looks shattered. Rhona approaches Ross and Moses at the park. She reminds Ross he isn't alone and hands him a number of an addiction support agency. Laurel pops into the café to talk to Brenda about Bob. Brenda isn't interested in anything Bob's other woman has to say and tells Laurel she's ruined her marriage. When Sam returns to Wishing Well Cottage, Lachlan questions if he knows how upset Belle is. Sam insists Belle should've done something, but Lachlan insists she did, she tried to protect her mum. Lachlan makes Sam feel awful for the way he and the Dingles have treated Lisa and Belle, and then goes on to threaten him if Belle deteriorates. Laurel informs Brenda that Bob thinks her cancer is back and thinking she's ill has made Bob realise how much he loves her. Brenda doesn't want Laurel's pity, she just wants her out of her sight. Lachlan's words have had an effect on Sam. When Belle comes downstairs, he apologises for taking things out on her. Belle believes she deserves it but Sam assures his little sister none of this is her fault and they hug. Aaron and Robert inform Liv that although they cannot appeal her sentence, if she keeps her head down, she could be out in two months. Heath asks if he can give Brenda away at the wedding. When the twins are out of earshot, Brenda asks Bob if the affair is over. He confirms it is and they hug. Aaron and Robert advise Liv to keep her head down and concentrate on her exams, promising she will get through this. After staring at the addiction support number Rhona gave him, Ross washes the painkillers down the sink, then takes a can of beer from the fridge. Laurel finds Bob at the Pirate Ship and questions what he's doing. Bob informs Laurel he wants to make a go of it with Brenda and she's prepared to give him another chance. They mention the affair, unaware Arthur is hiding in the Pirate Ship and has heard everything. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and back garden *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *HMYOI Skipdale - Visiting room *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Pirate Ship Notes *A prison guard at HMYOI Skipdale is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,060,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes